『Virtual Reality』
by Slide In The DM
Summary: Reality was monotonous; a slight struggle. Gaming was a hobby, a distraction and a gift. Little did they know that this particular MMRPG game would seal the fate of their lives. 'Evernite was a death game- an illusionary, yet sansate world.' (AU - with violence, romance and angst.)
1. The Virtual Gear

_Amy Rose~_

* * *

 _-January, 2022-_

 _Change._

After all those times I tried to raise my social status, the money I spent into materialistic items to enhance my appearance, I remained the same girl I was. The _same_ name, the _same_ personality, the _same_ face, _same_ past. I still remained that dull, unpopular and unattractive girl I was five years ago. I could not become an ugly duckling to a pretty, popular and preppy girl overnight, like in those cliché movies. I wish I could tell my eleven year old self: ' _Amy, you gotta wear that push up bra, and maybe buy those Jordans that were released two weeks ago._ ' Or even better: 'Fuck it all, Amy. _Fuck it all_.' But my mentally weak self could not dismiss society's views.

Dating, reputation and judgmental views came in, around that age. Ever since then, I was branded ' _pathetic_ ' and 'ugly'. Eventually, I had found some acquaintances. At first, they were aware of my existence and they made me happy. My walls of self-pity had broken down due to the fact that a small group of people had made me feel like I was welcome and just as great as they were. But then, I realized...it would not make a difference whether I was there or not. Once again, I was sent into the sea of insecurity and helplessness.

I was an attention-seeking eleven year old back then- someone who relied on opinions in order to discover their self worth.

But during my times of trouble, I found a distraction, a hobby and a _gift_ \- gaming. Ever since then, I slowly adapted to loneliness. It has given me more time to widen my imagination and mostly, distance myself from the people who would eventually point out my many flaws as an insult and cause me pain. Gaming was only thing that made me happy. It had taken me from the boring, colorless world and brought me to an enjoyable virtual reality. Whether it was a first person shooter, a platformer or puzzle- it made me smile. Anytime I unlocked a rare item or achievement, it made me feel proud. I did not need to worry about my appearance as it was already chosen for me. I do not need to worry about my voice- I can always set it on mute. _Gaming is wonderful_.

Despite all this, a small part of me yearned to be somebody of notice. I guess I am still the attention seeking girl I was.

Then _they_ came, throwing me off into an unavoidable pit of envy. _Rouge The Bat and Sally Acorn._ I watched them sashay ( _Man, they weren't even trying_!) into their lunch table, along with their 'squad'- which only consisted of laughter, joined with excited conversations and shouts. Model worthy girls perched on the lunch tables like exotic birds gossiping and giggling. Footballs flew above their heads between two jocks in varsity jackets. No, they were not vain nor rude, but good-looking, friendly and social. Sally and Rouge were gifted with wealth, both students being heiresses of huge companies. Sally was known for her humility, her classy conduct and her wide knowledge of technology. Rouge was known for her assets ( _Which came along with the skill to seduce_ ), her collection of expensive jewelry and her confidence. They were not lonely at all- they were extroverts. They were the center of gossip, the people of advice and the very definition of refreshing-they were practically _goddesses_ of the tenth grade.

I looked down at my secondhand black turtleneck and jeans, paired with worn out blue converses. My short wavy pink hair was tied back in two pigtails- childish. The new hair trend was curls. I chuckled to myself, and continued playing on my handheld.

"Wow, what a lonely girl. She's ugly too. Heck, who even buys the canteen food? More importantly, who spends lunchtime playing games?" I overheard a female dog say a rather rude comment to her friend. Nevertheless, I carried on smashing buttons- I needed to win that race!

' _Hit the quan! Hit the quan! Get down low and swing your arm! Aye, hit the quan!' I_ turned to my left to see Rouge and Sally dancing on top of the dining tables and yelling lyrics followed by a fit of giggles. Someone was also holding a portable speaker, volume turned up. Furrowing my brows, I sighed. I could not concentrate. If I were to comment on how disruptive the majority of students were, I'd receive a lot of backlash.

" _Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnng!_ "

English. A subject I had so much knowledge on, yet little use of creativity. Whilst the teacher taught, all I could do was draw little stickmen in the corner of my exercise book. In fact, today I would be receiving my premium virtual reality headset called the 'Virtual Gear'. Many fellow gamers have been anticipating for its release- Similar to the Oceanic Headset, one of the first virtual reality headsets created few years ago. Technology in Mobius was constantly evolving. _I can escape once again._

* * *

I came home after school. I took off my bomber jacket and hung it on a hook. My mother seemed to be at work again. Changing into a black t-shirt and shorts, I ran upstairs to my room, straight to my laptop.

 _Searching...'Virtual Gear'_. I curiously clicked on an article.

' _Thousands of gamers preorder the virtual reality headset_ _called 'Virtual Gear', created by Paradox_ _Foncè_ _Studios. It is a headset which sends players into the game and relies on its transmitters to send fake signals to the senses of the user, giving it the best virtual reality experience in seven years. Premium headsets will receive the first ever Virtual Gear game- a VRMMO called Evernite Online. What are your thoughts? Comment down below!_ '

Wow, I never knew premium headsets would receive a game! I really can't wait to play Evernite Online- I've saved a lot of money for a new gaming console!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I tiptoed back downstairs and opened the door, displaying a red echidna with a rather agitated expression. He was holding a large cardboard box. "Stop staring and take it already!" He snapped.

"O-oh, alright." I stuttered, taking the box from his grasp.

"And, sign this." The echidna shoved the piece of paper to my ever-so-small chest. ( _My chest size eventually earned me the nickname: 'Tiny tits'_ ) "So you're a girl gamer huh?"

"I'd much prefer to be referred to as a gamer only. Thank you for the delivery." I smiled, taking the box inside. The echidna scowled, stomping away.

Carrying the box with ease, I happily skipped back into my bedroom. Removing the bubble wrap, I carefully raised the metallic-blue helmet into my desk. It was hefty, with a long cable which connected to a wall. I skimmed through the handbook: _'The Virtual Gear's transmitters are capable of blocking every command from the brain to the body, so the player is not sensate to the real world. It cannot be switched off during gameplay, unless the player uses in-game options. In order to activate Virtual Gear, the word 'start' must be said to initiate the start up. You must enter your details and provide a scan of your body in order to get the best out of gameplay. It is also recommended that you find a comfortable position before playing.'  
_ Providing my body scan? _Oh no_.

I picked up the Evernite Online disk and inserted it into the Virtual Gear. The display case briefly explained the goal of the game- to level up, complete side quests, battle monsters and complete all hundred floors in the ' _Tower Of Destruction_ '.

I placed the helmet two meters away from me. "Start!" I cried.

"Welcome to Virtual Gear. Please wait while you are scanned." The helmet instantly replied back to me, in a feminine robotic voice. "Scan complete. Please wear your gear and enter additional details."

I wore the helmet and lay on my bed, stiff. Name _: Amy Rose_. Gender: _Female_. Age: _Sixteen_. Choose your class: _Weapon Summoner_.

A burst of colors flashed before me accompanied by dubstep playing in the background. Grey, bold letters popped up, forming 'Evernite Online.'

Everything turned black.

* * *

I was teleported into a town made of stone. The town consisted of many fine buildings and market stalls with few AI. There were many exquisite pillars, wrapped in ivy and thorns. Mosaics were everywhere- on the floors, buildings and to the exterior of small villas. Bright butterflies flew in the sky, free of clouds. I looked down at my attire- a red velvet cloak, an ivory turtleneck, a red skirt with a leather belt, white stockings and maroon combat boots. On my belt, were two silver gun holsters, both containing pistols. Since I am a weapon summoner, I am able to collect any weapon of choice. I checked my inventory, and the only thing I had was two pistols and a rapier. There was a huge crowd of players, dressed in similar attire. Most of them looked around, either communicating with others or having a stroll. It seemed that many players knew each other. This was an advantage, as they could explore places together and defeat monsters. However, I'd much prefer to be a soloist. I work significantly better independently.

I'm looking forward to progressing in Evernite.

All of a sudden, the hub world's clear sky had turned into a blood red. Quiet voices became more and more audible, gradually turning into panic. A male disembodied shout was heard: "Welcome to Evernite Online!"

His voice was mysterious. He spoke in a cool, sadistic tone that sent a chill along my skin. " _Scavenge, slay_ , _and survive_!" he spat. The words rolled off his tongue like sandpaper on wood and I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Much to your dismay, there is no log out button for Evernite Online. The virtual gear's powerful electro magnets can completely destroy a brain! When your heath bar unfortunately hits zero, you shall perish." His words matched his voice, cruel and condescending, alluring yet rough around the edges. I was scared. I couldn't deny it. "Bless the one who enters the hundredth floor- freedom to all! Or will it? _May the slaughter begin_!"

Players were already crying, yelling curses and desperately trying to escape. I stood motionless. Quivering jaw; clenching the teeth in an effort to keep the jaw still; dropping the jaw so as to breathe in more oxygen in preparation for what's to come. I looked at my palms- sweaty. The adrenaline I originally had coursing through my system was slowly shutting down- decreasing my ability to think logically.

Evernite was a death game- an illusionary, yet sansate world. If you were to die in this game, you are to die in real life. This game and the Virtual Gear were intended for the same purpose- _to kill_. And you had to clear all floors of the tower of destruction in order to free every player. I must survive. But the question is, _will I_? There are any things that I need to accomplish in life before I can be satisfied with the topic of death.

 _Farewell, reality. Hello, virtual._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading chapter one of 'Virtual Reality'. Inspired by the anime and light novel, Sword Art Online. I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction. All rights of characters to its respective owners. (SEGA and Archie) A review voicing your opinion so far is appreciated._**


	2. Freedom And Survival

Name: _Sonic the Hedgehog_. Age: _Seventeen_. Class: _Weapon summoner_.

* * *

I continued exploring the hub world. I was observing the players who were either struggling to accept their fate in the game- they have my empathy. In my opinion, Mobius was a boring place. It was the same thing every day. Go to school, hang out with friends, run around at the speed of sound, flirt with girls, dominate high school and roast other gamers whilst playing games online. Ya'know, teenage stuff. I wanted to discover something new. I wanted change. That's why I hyped so much for the Virtual Gear and Evernite Online. However, Evernite Online was not was I was expecting. Who would create a game like that? Games are meant to be entertaining. Looking at indefensible players break down makes my heart shatter. In the real world, we have families, friends and ambitions. We cannot afford to lose it all. Waste our lives in a game like this. How long until someone reaches the hundredth floor? Are we _even_ going to make it?

I reached the hub world's auditorium. There were a group of players there, sitting down, listening to an armed player. I quietly tiptoed and sat on a ledge. I glanced at the others- too immersed to notice me.

"We are going to fight on the frontlines. We are afraid of death, yet we cannot afford for time in the real world pass by! We are going straight into the portal to the first floor!" The armed player raised his sword and shield. "Now, in order for this plan to be successful, we must choose a partner. We then can perform joint attacks, thus increasing the monster's damage."

Everyone seemed to be familiar with each other, using their floating menus to create parties. Some of them were fighters, with protective headgear and gloves. Others were wizards, with unique powers. I looked to my far right to see a feminine looking figure in a red cloak, sitting alone. I shuffled closer to her, grinning to give a friendly aura. I coughed. She turned around slightly. I could not see her face. "So, um…so, do you want to partner up and ya'know, fight…?"

She didn't reply. Instead, the cloaked girl sighed. Without looking at me, she said: "Sure, for now."

A request popped up in front of me: 'Do you want to form a party with Amy Rose?' Wow, cute name. I quickly checked her stats. Age sixteen, weapon summoner. I clicked ' _Yes_.'

"Alright, let's catch up with the rest."

We strolled to the middle of the hub world, where there was a roman-style forum. We come across a circular, neon portal. As I pulled Amy into the portal, I could feel an over familiar rush of wind onto my face, sounds of light hearted tunes gradually becoming louder and louder.

 _Floor 1: The Green Hills._

We gasped in amazement. The landscape was every vivid color, as fresh as a new painting. The brilliant greens banished every dark thought and the sky lifted the eye in a way that brought the players to admire the strands of drifting white cloud. The trees were deep with late spring foliage and the flowers rioted in the jubilant way that only the most divine of blooms can.

All of a sudden, a huge ' _saving progress'_ icon floated above us. "Get ready!" The lead cried out. After I fixed my silver breast plate and gloves, I summoned my sword and got into position.

' _The Devil's Minion'_

"All weapon summmoners and wizards attack first! Fighters attack from the back!" This beast was brown, its' fur rough and wet. In its' hand, it held a silver axe, capable of slicing someone in half in one hit. The beast's mouth bristled with row upon row of jagged knife-like teeth ready to rip and tear. Its eyes were red, and stared wildly at all it looked at. I ran, along with other weapon summoners, stabbing the beast's leg with my sword. It howled in pain, blood dripping down to the grass. _Think fast_. "Step back! Step back!" I yelled. Leaping back, I checked the wizards creating basic spells in the distance. Other attacking players chose to ignore my yells. The beast swung its' axe, powerfully sending players into the air, drastically lowering their HP.

"We haven't got any wizards with healing skills! Or healing packs! We gotta keep on fighting!" Another hedgehog commented. Injured players slowly stood up. "C'mon!"

Face forward, Sonic. You gotta survive. I ran, along with the leading player. He turned to me, smiling. "You have a lot of potential." We roared, attacking. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the blood stains that had landed on my breast plate and blue turtleneck. "If we continue to damage the monster's arms and legs, the less counter attacks we would receive!" I advised.

All I could see was water spells, fast punches and kicks and swarms of players huddled together surrounding the boss. I could hear gunshots, clashes of swords between the monster's axe and others. All of a sudden, the beast's axe glew a bright red, and slashed the crowd of players. I watched in amazement, taking account how obtaining death was so...easy. Blood, fresh carcass and weapons flew in the air. I wish I didn't see it.

I gulped. We still need to defeat this monster. I positioned my sword. I was still unable to erase that moment. That moment that demonstrated the fact that life wasn't to be taken for granted.

' _Life was a journey and death was a painful truth.'_

The monster's HP was orange. Few injured players lay on the floor, leaving only me, Amy and the leading player. Amy was attacking from the back with her two pistols. "Amy, summon your sword!" I commanded. With her back turned to me, she nodded. I heard her mumble and a rapier glistened in her hand. We both ran toward the beast.

We spun around, our swords glowing.

We both managed to cut the monster's arm off. It was magical. It was as if we _knew_ each other. _So synchronized, so fast..._

Yet ineffective. The beast's HP only lowered little, turning it into a red heath bar. All of a sudden, I had felt a swift wind pass by me. The leading player. He jumped, aiming for the monster's chest. His sword slashed and slashed rapidly. I watched in anticipation- he was performing a nine hit combo. As if in slow motion, the beast's claws impaled the leading player. He fell into the grass, clutching his furiously bleeding wound. "You've got a lot of potential, blue hedgehog. I've been observing you."

"You already told me that! Why did you try the nine hit combo?!" I cried.

"I-I just wanted to finish it off...so that nobody else would have to waste their HP again."

Death came to him with slow rattling gasps. His breathing would stop for a time only to remerge like a drowning victim coming up for one last breath. But in a few moments he had passed on, eyes open and smiling. I stroked his bloodied fur, laying him down beside the other players. I huffed, rubbing my temples. I pivoted, alarmed by the throaty growl coming from the beast. The sound was deep and menacing; it spoke of power and primal savagery.

All of a sudden, I could see Amy jumping midair, her cloak revealing her wavy, pink neck length hair. She had beautiful jade eyes- slightly glassy. Her brows furrowed and her lips twitched as she gracefully spin-kicked the monster. Her rapier glowed, speedily slicing the beast's face, eventually earning her a combo. Amy was like a ballerina. Leaping herself off the monster, she back flipped, roughly landing on the grass. The monster and the dead players burst into shattered pieces of glass, fading. A 'saving progress' icon appeared once again, with the additional message of: 'You have gained experience points and five thousand jewel.'

Then, a portal appeared. Surviving players chose to travel back to the hub world. It was just I and Amy. I walked over to her.

Amy was intriguing. She was like a magnet, pulling me to her. I wonder of the thoughts that ran through her head, since she was so quiet- too quiet. _What does she think of me?_

"Do you want to continue being a party? I want to continue to fight on the frontlines." I said, gazing at her. "We are both weapon summoners, too. We could create a lot of damage if we got stronger and ya'know, leveled up."

"I know we'd have an advantage being partners. But, I prefer being solo. I'm afraid I'll be a burden."

"Oh." I managed to say. I was curious on why Amy preferred to be 'solo'. "T-that's alright." I felt disappointed. I wanted to make a new friend. No, I wanted to be friends with Amy. "However, I wish you the best of luck on clearing floors in Evernite." She smiled, turning to go back to the hub world.

 _When can I see you again?_ I was in isolation. The only player left in Green Hill. I selected the Portal's tab, clicking 'Floor 2'. I'm going solo.

And, _surely,_ I will _fight_ for freedom and survival.


	3. Encounter

_I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction so far._

* * *

Name: _Sonic The Hedgehog_ Age: _Seventeen_ Class: _Weapon summoner._

* * *

It's been precisely twenty nine days since I have joined ' _Evernite Online'_ in early January. It's been like I've in stuck in the game for so many years. It's the same routine. Work through the night, hunt wild animals, clear floors, collect experience points and jewels, eat food, and pay my daily rent for my room in the hub world's hotel and so on. But I have decided that I will play a major role in clearing floors.

Loosely associating myself with rising guilds and parties as a solo player, I have witnessed many horrific deaths. It is difficult for me to not have nightmares or rest peacefully. On the other hand, I am now level thirty. Hard work definitely pays off.

And it has been twenty nine days since I have met _Amy Rose_. The other solo player. I hope she isn't _dead_ , haha…I have indulged myself so much on the frontlines that I have little time to properly befriend someone. I have only few acquaintances, unlike in the real world. I miss my school work, my hot chilidogs, my warm bed…

Nevertheless, I am taking an 'off day' to properly acknowledge my surroundings.

I dropped my newly earned katana. I have survived yet another ' _Slaughter Hour'_. It occurs frequently in the hub world. You are trapped in a large box which consists of many low-rank creatures. They are easy to defeat, but their quantity is considered too much to handle. Not for me.

The corpses rose to shattered glass and faded away. Clouds parted and the sun arouse once again. The hub world returned to its usual liveliness. I observed. There were more shops, hotels and guild buildings. The population decreased gradually, as players' sought new homes on previously beaten levels.

Many were smiling. It was almost as if the players had already accepted their fate in the game and turned to begin a simple life in the game, like a life simulation. (In fact, there have been few updates from an unknown source known as the 'creator' which has enabled players to have more classes, including townspeople) Casually walking to the portal, I selected floor twenty eight - _'Sky Sanctuary'._

I have noticed that instead of floors being full-on boss fights, there is a small city. Usually at the end of that particular city, there is a dungeon where you fight with the boss. After defeat, it enables you to move on the next floor using the ' _continue to next floor_ ' option.

These floors have different characteristics, most being peaceful and surrounded by nature. I made my way into the forest. It was lush, emerald green and there are flowers of every shape, size and color. I breathed in deeply and am almost overwhelmed by the sweet scent of flowers of every kind. I heard birds chirping in the background, and a brook bubbling downstream. The light was slowly fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. I moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at my trousers, the damp leaves that grimed my arms. My light smooth steps, turned to rough ridged stomps on the tough, rock path filled with twigs. I could no longer hear the tree's swaying movements with the breeze; they were replaced with the snapping sound of twigs being crushed.

Suddenly, I am surrounded by swarms of people.

Pearl white pillars scattered everywhere wrapped in thorns, colorful roses and fairy lights. Marble, polished pavements shone so brightly, giving it the illusion that it was wet. Cream colored buildings stood tall, ranging from shops to restaurants to guilds and hotels. NP characters stood idle, others slowly sweeping the pavements. Conversations buzzed amongst townspeople, gentle mumbles of lyrics came from a nearby choir. I walked further into town, returning to its original forest landscape. Then, there was a flight of stairs leading to a huge green emerald. Above it were seven emeralds, all of different colors. Mindlessly, my feet dragged me to the fleet of stairs. When I reached the top, a floating information icon popped up, reading:

' _The Chaos emeralds are filled with immense power and are capable of many things- whether it is used for good or evil. The most powerful emerald is called the 'Master Emerald'.'_

It does not mention its uses, or how a player can obtain this. I really do want these emeralds- they'll benefit me through my goal of beating Evernite. The game was not meant to be easy, I guess.

 _Rumble._

I turned back to the town, my pace quickening. I encountered a nearby stall. "Aye, yo! Reckon I could have like, two chicken wraps filled with barbecue sauce?"

A young dog behind the stall grinned. "Sure, that'd be four hundred and fifty jewels." I handed him coins and received my wraps. It's pretty tasty for a three star food- better than my usual inexpensive meal of raw meat and white bread. A drop of sauce landed on my blood stained blue turtleneck and trousers. I looked down on my worn out brown combat boots. _Ew._ So not cool. And I am not going to even attract female players with this. Well, that isn't important right now, but I _seriously_ need some new clothes.

I immediately entered the closest boutique. This boutique seemed to appeal to the male audience. There were very few clothes. A clerk seated beside two plants seemed to be sniggering. _This is embarrassing._ All of a sudden, a floating menu hovered over my palm, displaying outfits, ranging to casual wear to battle suits to even bizarre cosplays. One outfit caught my eye. This outfit consisted of a sapphire leather jacket with its collars up, a white t-shirt and jeans. Also, there were orange fingerless gloves and red combat boots, with a white stripe across it. It was very casual- it complemented my style perfectly. It did not have any protective gear, but that's alright because I am a little more on the attack side. Hopefully it's bright enough to make me stand out within the crowd, with my cerulean quills. I pressed the purchase button, and then jogged to the changing room. The whole outfit only was a whopping fifty thousand jewel. All my earnings made from clearing floors were put into my inventory as savings to buy a house. But with my goal, I am to swap the life of comfort in order to further in the game.

 _Oh well._

"T-thanks for coming to the boutique…" The previously sniggering clerk was now waving and blushing. This was a good sign, haha.

The early morning soon drifted to a much brighter afternoon. I was now sitting in a park observing other players have picnics and laugh amongst themselves. In the distance, was a wooden, slightly shabby cabin with the label 'Blacksmith!' on top. I strolled toward the cabin. The floorboard creaked. It was dark. There was no one there, it seemed. "Yo, is there anyone here? Anyone?" I continued exploring. An unfamiliar, strange aura of coal and iron. I heard low pitched hollers.

I am encountered by a small room filled with tools. There were three players dressed in leather attire towering over something small…yellow. "Haha! He can't even defend himself." An obnoxious voice bellowed. A much quieter whimper is heard.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I shouted. The three players turned around abruptly. One of them was a green hedgehog, with red shades and a one sleeved jacket. _Ugh, a fashion faux pas._

"Oh, we're juss' havin' a lil' bit of banta' 'ere with dis' fellow." The green hedgehog stepped to the side revealing a yellow fox.

My hands gripped my chest as I took in the scene in front of me. I balled my fist. "T-Tails! Seems like you've been having banter with my friend alright..."

"The kid didn't offer the best of weapons so we beat him up. Problem?" The hedgehog shifted closer to me, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Of course I have a problem." The green hedgehog immediately thrust his fist toward my muzzle. Crouching down and swiftly moving to the side, I grabbed his neck. "Eh, you what mate? You what, mate? Want me to rough you up mate?" I mocked him, slowly tightening my grip.

"Nah fam, we were juss' playin' around, juss' bit of banta' calm do-"

I let him go. " _Shut up!_ Don't refer me as your 'fam'! Luckily I'm not drastically lowering your health bar." The green hedgehog motioned his sidemen out of the cabin. I ran to Tails, throwing my arms around him.

"S-Sonic..." He whimpered, slowly sitting upright. "T-Tails has missed you so much."

I smiled. "It's been a long time, buddy. Let me help you with your scrat-" Tails stuck out his hand in reassurance. "No Sonic, Tails is going to be alright."

He offered me a wooden stool to sit on. "What brings you to Evernite? I thought you were saving your money for your invention?"

Tails bashfully rubbed his shoulder. "W-well, Tails was intrigued by the concept of 'Evernite Online' so Tails bought the gear and game."

I sighed.

"Tails is aware of the current situation." He bit his lip, turning away, instantly breaking our eye contact.

"So, what are you now?" I asked.

"Tails is clearly a level twenty five blacksmith. Tails explores cleared floors to collect materials and uses enhancement potions created by the potion wizards. What about you, Sonic?"

"Well, I'm a weapon summoner, but I main swords." I grinned. "Currently level thirty and soon going to floor thirty two."

Tails propels around the room with his two tails. "You're the most experienced player Tails has ever met!"

"Yeah," I blushed. I adjusted my posture on the stool and cracked my knuckles. I looked directly at Tails. "I want to clear Evernite, so that everyone can be freed. Despite its colorful scenes, Evernite is a very dark game, pushing to the fact that if you die in the game, you die in real life. This is why I want to clear as much floors as I can. I work on the frontline, Tails. I pray that I would not die. So, I want you to join me Tails- join my party. Surely we cannot fight this battle alone."

We were confronted by a few seconds of silence. A friend request popped up: _'_ Name: _Miles Prower_ Age: _Sixteen_ Class: _Blacksmith. Miles Prower has sent a friend request. Do you accept?'_ Smiling in glee, I tapped the 'yes' button.

But that smile quickly faded away.

"S-Sonic, Tails is really sorry." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Tails cannot form a party with you. Tails is not capable of defeating monsters as much as Sonic. Tails does not want to die."

"But-"

"As Tails is a blacksmith, Tails can only provide small guidance by creating weapons for you. In fact-"

I stood up. "It's alright." I said, disappointed.

"G-good luck, Sonic."

* * *

It was late. More players seemed to be going back to their homes and guilds. I found myself back in the park again, lying down on a bench. Distant stars above the slightly hazy sky twinkled. The wind howled, causing leaves and flowers to sway. What time was it in the _real world_? What was mama doing? Would anyone be worrying over my unconscious body? How was school?

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud voice. I looked around. There was a purple cat, with what seemed to be feathers on her head with a red band. She wore a much darker purple Japanese yukata; adorned with flames- the yukata showed some cleavage too. On her right hand was a gold staff engulfed in flames. I guess she was a wizard. Next to the purple cat was a silver hedgehog. With unusually shaped marijuana quills. The silver hedgehog had golden eyes, with multiple black piercings on his ears. He wore a patterned white scarf, a black sleeveless waistcoat exposing his chest fur- _I'm jealous_. He also wore white balloon trousers, ending at his knees. He wore silver and turquoise futuristic boots, with gloves that had a glowing power source symbol on it.

"I suggest that we continue exploring-"

"No, it is evening. We shall rent a room for tonight and continue with our exploration tomorrow, Silver." The purple cat said, ignoring the hedgehog's tantrums and protests.

"Nah, let's just-"

"No, that is the final decision. No objections."

I walked over to them. They were causing a racket. "Can you like, turn down the volume, please?"

The silver hedgehog folded his arms. The purple cat gave me the kind of look that you'd make when you see a pile of dog faeces. Ouch. "And who are you to be asking a question like that?!" She spat.

I rolled my eyes. "The names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"I am Blaze the cat. Fire wizard. Sorry for the rude first impressions." She shook my hand.

"It's alright." I said. On the other hand, the silver hedgehog stood back, his gloved index finger shoved right in my face. "It's rude to point, ya'know?"

" _Y-you're_ the hedgehog t-that-"

I furrowed my brows. "That what?!"

"You are the hedgehog that managed achieve level thirty in such a short amount of time!" Blaze shot him a dirty look. " _Silver!_ "

"Well hard work results in you leveling up." I shrugged, nonchalant. Silver still had shock written on his face. "That's impossible! _Cheater!_ I guarantee you that your fighting skills aren't as good as they appear to be on your stats. They are all like that, the people who claim to be on a _higher level_!" This guy is jealous. I'm flattered. "What level are you anywa-"

" _I challenge you to a timed duel_!" Silver cried out. Goodness, this guy is practically _begging_ for beatings. A floating tab appeared and I accepted the two minute duel. I took off my leather jacket and summoned my katana. I got into position. My shirt ruffled along with the wind. Silver mumbled, his gloves producing neon blue balls. He was a wizard. Blaze stood in the distance, shaking her head sympathetically. The counter soon reached to three seconds...

 _Three...two...one...zero!_ Silver rushed forward, his power balls targeting my chest. I darted to the side, cutting through his power balls. All of a sudden, I could feel myself in the air surrounded by a glow. I am slammed into the grass, hard.

I slowly got up. "I'm getting pumped up." Running toward Silver, I slashed my katana through his chest, making an ' _x_ '. "Sword impact!" I cried. Silver was blown by a powerful gust of wind, landing in a bush. He lifted himself up, gliding through the air. "Telekinesis force!"

Pushed by an unseen force, I used my katana as a shield. The thick soles of my boots ripped the grass. I managed to push the force back to Silver. He was sent flying, unable to produce an attack. I somersaulted myself into the air, kicking his back and lightly cutting his arm. I landed on the ground smoothly with a back flip. Consequently, Silver landed face first on the grass creating a dent. Blaze rushed to him. A floating tab appeared: _'Sonic the hedgehog wins!'_

"D-Dammit...I lost..." Silver coughs. I patted him on the back. "Good fight. You're a pretty skilled fighter."

"Yeah," He coughs up grass. I gagged. "I underestimated you too. You're still a cheater though, Sonic."

Blaze crouched down, slapping his muzzle. "This ought to teach you to humble yourself. Your pride outweighs your humility."

"It's really nice meeting you, Silver and Blaze."

"Indeed it is." Blaze nodded.

"So how about joining me on my journey to clear Evernite?" The duo looked at each other, hesitant. Nodding, they turned toward me. Silver balled his fists. "Surely I will get stronger. Despite all this, this game may mean a lot to me."

 _Would you like to form a party with Blaze the cat and Silver the hedgehog?_ I selected _'yes'_.

* * *

 ** _Yes, Tails does speak in third person. A two minute duel is considered a friendly duel and health is only affected by a small amount. Person performing the most amounts of hits and/or powerful attacks will be the winner of the duel when the timer hits zero._**


	4. My Solitary State

_January 2022, The Residence of the 'Rose' family…_

' _How long am I going to wait? I miss you, my daughter.'_

* * *

That day, I came home from work. She was usually in her room. I had no knowledge of her activities. I called her down for dinner- she didn't respond. I found her on the bed, a helmet fitted on her small head. I assumed that she didn't want to disturbed, and went to eat dinner on my own. _It was always like that._

Ever since that day, it was strained- our relationship. It only consisted of occasional glances, and mumbles. Amy was a quiet girl. I have no insight into her personal life. She hardly ever went out, or indulged herself in glitzy fashions, unlike the teenagers I usually see. They're smiling, they're enjoying other's company, and they're laughing. My daughter seemed different. However, I have no right to conclude that she wasn't like the teenagers I have seen because as I said previously, I have no insight to her personal life. I deeply regret the fact after all these years, never have I taken the opportunity to sit down with my own daughter to finally settle things once and for all. _To take the opportunity to speak to her properly again._ I may be considered utmost _inconsiderate_ to admit things were still the same even without my daughter.

I picked up the remote, switching on the TV to the news channel. The sudden image of a bulky, bearded grey bulldog dressed in a sharp suit surrounded by journalists and other political figures had popped up. The grey bulldog cleared his throat, before speaking into the thick microphone. "Good evening, Mobius. This is Mark Bulldog, speaking on the entire behalf of Guardian Units of Nations, also known as, GUN. I am the general. It has been a difficult period- our hearts goes out to the victims of 'Evernite Online' and their families. Firstly, we have discontinued all distributions of the console 'Virtual Gear' and 'Evernite Online'. Nobody will be able to sell or buy these products in order to ensure safety. If so, they will be charged with illegal purchasing and selling of goods. 'Virtual Gear' developer Paradox Foncè Studios, and executive developer of 'Evernite Online', Mr. Ivo Robotnik, will be charged with creating destructive products and with murder. Sadly, we have lost four hundred and fifty lives. However, we have yet to find the main culprit who, through investigation and questioning, was believed to hack the game minutes before its official release."

The general exhaled. Families of the decreased were weeping. Journalists rapidly wrote in their notepads, and other politicians slowly nodded in agreement. "Despite GUN's efforts to remove players from the game, with the help of professional hackers, our plans have been unsuccessful. All unconscious players of 'Evernite Online' are currently under extreme special care in Central City General Hospital- because of the large amount of patients; I strongly advise the public to visit their local GP or any other major hospital. We can only wait for surviving players. We will also soon open a therapy center for surviving players. We apologize sincerely to the victims and their relatives. It's the best GUN can do so far."

I switched off the TV. She was in the hospital. I could imagine all sorts of medical equipment attached to her small, pink body. _Is she dead? Is she alive?_ All I can do is hope for the best. But with the death aspect of the game, I can't help but slowly lose faith.

Recently, there have been a lot of protests against gaming. How gaming is pornographic, how it's violent, how it influences many people and how separates people from bonding socially. People fail to realize gaming has benefits. _The_ _joy scribbled on my husband's face as he played his favorite game…_

How I wish he were here to comfort me from my reoccurring state of melancholia. I shakily grabbed my lukewarm tea. Watching it fall from my hand, it stained my nightgown. I felt my heart hammer inside my chest as if belonged to a rabbit running to save its skin. The room spun round and round. I lay on the floor, desperately trying to make everything slow so my brain and body can cope. I transitioned into a foetal position as tears drifted from my eyes.

* * *

Name: _Amy Rose_ Age: _Sixteen_ Class: _Weapon summoner_

 _(Bonus Mission: Defeat 'The Grim Reaper' located in the skull dungeons)_

It's been all I have been doing- completing bonus missions and earning experience points, including rewards. At some point of my journey through Evernite, I experienced some glitching. I have no knowledge of the cause.

The dungeon's walls were cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. There were depressions in the floor, perhaps where people were kept for extended periods of time. In the air hung the scent of death...and suffering. There was a strange cold fog that surrounded the back of the room. On the side of the wall, there was a black stain. It made me shudder to think of what it probably was. Apart from the two torches handing from the walls, it was difficult to see from afar. This dungeon was probably the most eerie out of all the others I have visited. It was fitting for the Grim Reaper. The usual _'saving progress'_ icon hovered above my head. I summoned my two silver pistols, getting ready.

Black shadow-like ropes suddenly wrapped around my body as if a snake were to squeeze its' prey. Its' grip tightened and my ability to breathe properly decreased. Aiming my pistol toward the reaper's grip, I shot it. It immediately vanished. All its shadow-like ropes merged together, forming the complete image of the grim reaper. Its' scythe appeared. It looked like a tough opponent, and my surroundings were not bright enough. The slightest distraction will eventually result in my health bar decreasing. It swung its' scythe, tearing my stockings and creating a furiously bleeding gash on my leg. I winced in pain- I needed to try and ignore it or else I'll get hit again. I observed the grim reaper. It hovered around, its white mask showing no evidence of remorse. I struggled to remain in a stance as my leg wobbled. All of a sudden, the grim reapers shadow-like ropes returned once again, heading straight for my chest. Stumbling to the side, I took the opportunity to shoot by grabbing tightly. It swung round, my body flying into the air like a doll. The reaper turned, swinging its scythe. As if in slow motion, the gold coated bullets clattered into the ground.

Once again, I was unsuccessful. All feelings of sheer grit and determination seeped out of my body. I collided into one side of the dungeon, my health bar drastically decreasing. Out of breath, I collapsed onto the ground.

 _Why not stay in the hub world and lead a simple life in the hub world? No._ I wanted to lead a new life that _differed_ from reality.

Wincing, I gathered my remaining strength and got on my feet. Slim, silver and glistening, a rapier appeared on my hand. A tab popped up: _'Willpower bonus: thirty percent more damage.'_ The grim reaper hovered over me, waiting to strike. I gripped my rapier. Circling my opponent two times, my pace quickened. I felt a sharp tug on my leg, but continued running. The grim reaper had twisted itself around, desperately trying to locate my position. Aligning my rapier beside my breast plate, I pierced him in a thrusting motion. Violently rising the rapier, I sliced the reaper in half. _Black blood._ It's health bar decreased, slowly reducing to a zero and condensing to liquid. Another tab hovered over my hand, flashing _'mission complete'_ and offering me my reward- the same outfit I sill wore, but in black and white. I did not really like my original red as it was unwashed and damaged. As a result, I changed into the outfit given. The gash underneath my new stockings stopped bleeding but ached every time I took a step.

* * *

"Healing potions are surprisingly quite expensive in the hub world. It's not that hard to find herbs in cleared floors to make potions." I said aloud, speaking to no one in particular. I was seated by a nearby bench in the middle of the hub world. A thick purple substance was drizzled on my injury, slowly returning into its' smooth pale pink fur. I opened my inventory and pulled out a jug of water, chugging it down. Occasionally I would feel my eyelids closing. It took me six slaps to the face to keep myself awake. It was too early for me go asleep just yet- and I may receive a new mission to complete, now that I have been completing many.

So I decided to visit a nearby cafe with no intention to order food other than sit and pretend to read the menu. Everybody seemed to be happy- conversing with acquaintances, happily munching on their baguettes or simply flicking through a player handbook. Almost a month ago it was full of tension. I was all alone- what if they are looking at me? Taking pity on how lonely I was, doing nothing but staring awkwardly ahead of me. The very thought of that made me bite my lip, desperately trying not to reminisce on my real life self. _However_ , I do not miss reality at all nor I miss my usual routine life.

"May I take your order?" A girly voice perked.

People have begun to get used to the game, now becoming employed and working. They seemed to be pretending to be unaware of death constantly lingering in the air, continuing with their in-game lives. Nowhere is safe. Anytime there can be a slaughter hour- which results in the mass murder of thousands. It is hard to sense because of the entire bubbly atmosphere the hub world delivered, but there is a slight feeling of paranoia amongst people. A slaughter hour can occur in broad daylight or evening. The only way you can protect yourself is to stay in a building.

I did a double take. "Huh?!"

"M-may I take your order?" Her voice was much dull.

Evernite is a world of its own. "I would like to have cafe mocha please."

But in a game, you can easily respawn. Not in Evernite. She scribbled the order on her notepad, then cocking her head to the side and delivering a pseudo smile. "Is there anything else that you'd like to order?"

My eyes skimmed the menu. I had no idea of what to order. "I'd like anything that'd be considered saccharine."

"Pardon?"

"I'd like something sweet." I coughed.

"I know something you may enjoy. That'd be two hundred and fifty jewels, thank you." The waitress took accepted my payment. I was left to wait. The cafe seemed to be quite a busy place- a cafe mocha and caramel cheesecake was placed before my eyes.

"Whoa man, that floor was worth the adrenaline rush!" An overly confident voice caught my attention over the obstreperous voices of the exceptionally large crowd gathered at the cafe. Never have I expected to see the azure hedgehog dressed in rather appealing attire to stand at least three and a half meters away from me. And he had company too.

I looked back down at my slightly cold coffee mocha and gingerly took a bite of my cheesecake. "A- _Amy_?" I heard his voice again. It was much softer this time. Refusing to glance at him, I continued eating. Suddenly, a tall figure towered over me, pulling out a chair to sit down. "Amy?" How does he still remember my name? I looked up, trying not to meet his eyes. "I apologize for my rudeness. I do not remember your name. W-was it Sonny or...?"

" _Sonic._ " His one word reply implied he seemed to be irritated at the fact that I forgot his name. His legs were wide open and his feet were toward me. "Loosen up." Why was he acting as if we were familiar with each other? We only met once. I finally looked up at him. He was ogling me, his green eyes meeting mine; a boyish grin plastered on his face. "It has been a long time." I stammered.

He laughed. "It has indeed been a while."

"Yes," I nodded in agreement. "What have you been up to over this period of time?"

"Well, I've been fighting on the frontlines with Silver and Blaze." He motioned to them. There was a silver hedgehog with rather unusual quills and an intimidating cat scantily dressed in a yukata. They waved to me, but kept their distance. "What about you?"

"I have been completing missions. The frontlines are quite frightening, isn't it?"

He scratched his quill. "Not that much."

"I see." Silence dawned on the both us. I fiddled with the remaining piece of cheesecake. I could not help but squirm under his intense stare.

"Amy." Sonic spoke firmly. He was no longer smiling; instead he was furrowing his brows. "Will you join my party?"

A feeling of hesitation arose at his request. _"I know we'd have an advantage being partners. But, I feel better being solo."_

This was the second time he had asked me this. He was persistent- why was he so bent on persuading me on joining his party? I have no interest of fighting on the frontlines. Nor do I have the skill to be able to defeat monsters. I lack the courage of risking my life in order to free many lives.

All of a sudden, he stood up. His glove hand outstretched. "Alone we can do little. However, we can do so much when we are together."

His words prompted a strange feeling in my chest. It was warm, full of pleasure. Yet this feeling was rare. It was rare because seemed like a long time since somebody has said something to make me feel this way. As seconds passed by, my solitary state broke; little by little. Sonic, Silver and Blaze stood in anticipation, waiting for my reply. The words that seemed to form a lump in my throat had managed to come out in a stutter: "I will surely join your party."

A tab for the request opened and I tapped ' _yes_ '. His hand reached for mine and our fingers intertwined. Sheer euphoria plastered his face as he grinned from ear to ear. "Let's clear Evernite, Amy!"


	5. As A Team!

_Here is chapter five of 'Virtual Reality'. [Recommended Music: Sonic Colors - Planet Wisp Act 1, extended]_

* * *

Name: _Sonic the Hedgehog_ Age: _Seventeen_ Class: _Weapon Summoner._

' _I will surely join your party.'_

Those six words had made me erupt with pure relief and happiness. My party was complete. The players I happened to encounter were exceptionally skilled in their own individual ways. One thing I knew for sure that finding good players was not difficult.

Blaze rubbed her temples. "It is much beneficial for you to walk on land." Silver, floating midair, paid no attention to the cat strolling beside him. "I'm not doing any harm to anybody, am I Amy?"

The rosy female rose her head up, in a daze. "Uh, you are not." She quietly said, her black boots digging into the grass. Getting them to play as a team _however_ , was a different story. I sighed. "C'mon, let's relax."

Silver floated down and landed on his feet, walking over to me. "Relax? It will be eventually time wasted. During that time, we could have been completing bonus missions or going to the next floor."

"I understand, Silver. We have to sort out a few compulsory matters." With that, I paced ahead. I spotted a large green tree free of surrounding players and had enough shade from the humidity of floor nineteen; Tropical Paradise. It was the very definition of serenity. "Let's come and gather here!"

We all sat down, taking in the occasional gentle gusts of wind. Tapping into my inventory, I summoned the player handbook. It was brown and dense; its title written in neat golden calligraphy and its spine embroidered with small _roses_. I glanced at Amy. Every player had received this from the beginning of the game- but I did not use it. I coughed to grab their attention. They stared back at me, silent, waiting for what I had to say. "Now that we are a team, we have many crucial things to deal with. From now on, we are going to complete floors together. We are no longer solo players, but people who share similar motives. The first thing we need to talk about is housing."

Silver tapped his fingers against his muzzle in boredom. "What about housing?"

"Housing is important, Silver. We can't keep returning to the hub world to book in a hotel. I think it is best to buy a house so we have a permanent place to stay."

"But we are going to travel constantly if we are going to clear floors. It'd be a waste of jewel buying a house!" Silver argued.

Blaze raised her index finger, as if she had an idea. "Yes, if we are to stick to the objective of clearing floors, it is unnecessary for us to buy a house. There are many hotels in many floors which can provide a temporary stay. Also, they are usually not expensive and thus we would be saving jewels. This means that we can have more jewels to spend on armor, weaponry, food and potions in order for our journey through Evernite to be as smooth as possible."

Silver smirked in triumph, and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "It is decided. We would go to hotel to hotel, like hobos."

"On the other hand, we should purchase a small hut in floor five, Windy Hill. Silver and I have once visited the floor. It is very beautiful and tranquil- a great place to stay. We'd stay in the hut for occasional breaks from clearing floors." Blaze pointed out.

"And how much jewel is needed for a four bedroom hut?" I asked.

"Approximately five hundred thousand jewel with another requirement of at least two hundred and fifty experience points."

My eye twitched and I opened the party's statistics in a floating tab. "Well, looking at all your stats, we have more than enough experience points combined…but with the jewel, I'm not sure about that. They don't have a rent option?"

Blaze shrugged. "I am not aware of the renting option. I am very, very aware of our financial status. There is a two bedroom hut for two hundred thousand jewels and a lower requirement of two hundred experience points. We can share rooms."

"That's alright. Better than being hobos," I smirked, peering toward Silver. "Anyone willing to donate?"

Another tab appeared: ' _Blaze, Amy Rose and Silver have all donated fifty thousand jewel into your bank. In order to check your balance, open your inventory_.'

"You're gonna have to travel to Windy Hill and buy the house, though." Silver commented. I gave him a thumbs up.

Then I had realized Amy had remained silent during our debate. She brought her knees to her chest and let out a small yawn. I leaned closer to the pink hedgehog and put my arm around her, struggling to make the action as casual as possible. "Um…Sonic? What are you doing?" She said shyly, and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. I immediately shifted away from Amy and my arms flew to the back of my quills.

 _C-crap._ "Well, you looked sleepy so I thought you may need a shoulder to ya'know, sleep on," I chuckled, rather nervous. "Let's get back to business."

I couldn't help but notice Amy's hand slowly caressing the shoulder that I touched, and reformed her posture to sitting cross legged.

"I've got some things to say," Silver raised his hand. I motioned for him to proceed. "Battle formation is much more important than housing- if we want to proceed through floors effectively. Each player should have their own roles within the party, as demonstrated in page fourteen of the 'player's handbook'.

Everyone nodded in agreement and I flickered to page fourteen of the player's handbook. "Right, as Sonic is a weapon summoner and uses a sword," Silver continued, "I think he should fight close range."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I've more of an attack and speed guy."

"On the other hand, I think you should carry a shield for the sake of protection."

"What?!" I was taken aback. " _Pfft!_ Like I need a shield! I'm way too fast for an opponent to identify me. Shields decrease speed by twenty percent!"

"You're not funny. But really, you detest my advice, so please…don't die. Silver bashfully turned away from me and ruffled his marijuana quills. I smiled.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. His golden eyes peered at me, with a glint of annoyance and embarrassment. "Nah, I won't die. Don't fret, pothead."

"I'm no pothead, cheater. Anyway, Sonic will be a close range attacker, I will be in defense and attack and since Blaze is a fire wizar-"

Blaze pulled out a crystal jug containing blue frothy liquid. "I have level one healing skills. I have been collecting medical herbs and potions, so I'll be the healer. I am also a fire wizard so it'll be beneficial for me to be in defense along with Silver. What about you, Amy?"

Amy shook her head from a daze. "H-huh?! Uh…as for me, I am a weapon summoner who is comfortable with using guns so I guess I'll be in attack. Mid range attack." She summoned her pistol, twirling it around.

Flashing my absolutely dazzling grin, I raised my fist in the air. "Alright Team Sonic! I am all fired up!"

"I'd like to remind everyone that Evernite Online is a death game, and boss fights _are not to be taken for granted_. Blaze scowled toward me.

"Why me?!" I moaned. She simply folded her arms. "You're beginning to shift to such frivolous behavior, Sonic."

"You might want to reconsider your words when you see how powerful I can become."

It was Silver's turn to roll his eyes. "Non playable characters and citizen class assist us. Non playable characters, by speaking to them, can provide you a side quest. Citizen classes with jobs such as carpenter, blacksmiths and traders can provide us goods to enhance our abilities.

"That's another way of receiving bonus missions? I never knew." Amy perked up. "Um…I suggest that we complete bonus missions in order to secure our finances. For the meantime, our Jewels should be used sparingly until we have enough."

"I think we should do that, Amy. In addition, there has been a recent update from the creator introducing the skill of taming wild beasts, to obtain the 'hunter' skill. Wild magical animals can also be slaughtered to produce wild meat. Trees can be cut down and stones can be used. So if we are in certain circumstances, we can rely on the environment to help us. Hopefully that won't happen," I flicked through the player book, my eyes darting from word to word. "When we gain enough experience points to reach level sixty five, we gain the customization skill, solely for weapon summmoners- sword users. We can use materials taken from the mines of certain floors to be taken to an exceptionally skilled blacksmith in order to produce a custom sword. And for wizards, when you reach level thirty, you are given a spell book. The higher level you are, the more impact your spells will have and the more complex it will be. Meaning, Silver and Blaze, you're gonna have to train in order to gain this!"

"And that also means that you and Amy will have to also level up in order to gain a greater impact when using a wide range of weaponry. Potions can also be used to increase the durability, strength and attack power of your weapon of choice." Blaze raised her brow. Amy nodded.

I scratched my head. "Well, yeah. My real life best friend is also in Evernite Online and he's an experienced blacksmith, so I'm hundred percent confident he'd be able to create powerful weapons."

"Huh? What's his name?" Amy questioned. It was enlightening that Amy had an interest in my social life. "His name is Miles. Miles Prower, kinda like a pun. He's incredibly unique; he was born with two tails. So, I call him Tails instead."

Amy gave the slightest of smiles and sighed to herself. "T-that's nice."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But he didn't want to join my party. He's a bit fearful. However, he is extremely creative. I'm glad to have him as my closest friend." I turned to her. Her jade eyes twinkled in slight admiration, her lips agape, almost like a fish. Were Amy's eyes always this bright? I gulped and nervously scratched the back of my quills knowing a pair of mesmerizing eyes had dawned on me.

All of a sudden, a map displaying floor nineteen floated inches off the grass. "The red dots display the number of non-playable characters around Tropical Paradise. By speaking to them, I'm sure we would land ourselves a bonus quest." Silver pointed to the map, lifting himself off the ground.

I slowly got off the grass, stretching my arms and legs. "We've got it mostly covered. I'm going to buy the two bedroom hut in Windy Hill soon. We are all now aware of our roles within the party and what we will do to be financially stable and become experienced, courageous players."

"I'd like to add in that I will be generous enough to distribute instant healing potions within the team. They increase a small amount of your health bar, but it is rare. It is best to use it sparingly." Blaze threw three small bottles containing purple liquid to us.

"Thanks Blaze. So, team Sonic, where shall we start in order to find a bonus quest?"

"It's not team Sonic. We are simply a team." Silver grimaced, letting out a loud ' _tch_ '. I turned around to see Amy slowly walking toward us. I pulled her wrist. Her eyes widened at the abrupt move and stumbled closer to me.

We had spent fifteen minutes searching for an NPC but we were unsuccessful. I felt a drop of sweat roll down my muzzle. As we searched deeper into Tropical Paradise, there were fewer players to be found. I turned to Silver, who was examining the map. The feeling of an unknown presence had dawned on me.

As I looked down, I saw two beady hazel eyes stare straight into mine. It was a brown bear, dressed in a suit and wore red glasses. I smirked- _was that an NPC?!_ Looked like a _child!_ Most NPC I encountered were the elderly. I glanced at Amy and Blaze beside me, wondering of the possibility of both of them having the exact same thoughts. They remained neutral. Silver, on the other hand, looked down on the NPC, as if mocking their drastic height difference.

Suddenly, a deep monotone voice snapped: "Are you looking for a side quest?"

I squatted down to his height and patted his head. "We sure are."

"It is best you refrain from invading my personal space, weapon summoner." The bear groaned, fixing the position of his glasses. "I want you to do me a favor."

"And what would that favor be?" Amy questioned, smiling kindly. Her gentle approach to the bear that seemed to have a broomstick shoved up his anus was impressive.

"As part of my research, I am learning about a particular extraterrestrial alien species called 'Wisps'. They are a bright, colorful yet powerful race and possess abilities like no other. They mostly resemble squids, having only one eye. There are different types of wisps with its own characteristics, and have evolved to now gain the skill to speak in their own unique verbal language, much similar to a 'warbling' sound. They currently reside in a different planet called 'Planet Wisp' unknown to Evernite along with the progenitor called-"

This was worse than a high school lesson. "Get to the point bear," I tapped my foot. "We don't want a whole lesson on Wispys or whatever you call it. We're here to complete quests!"

Silver abruptly turned to me, shooting me a dirty look. Blaze rubbed her temples. The bear sighed. "Well then, I will fulfill your wish. I shall transport you to Plant Wisp, where you are to obtain any wisp of choice and bring it back to me in the same location. Good luck."

Suddenly, a gush of wind washed over above us, making the green leaves from nearby trees glide in the sky. A loud burst rippled through the air causing the ground to slightly vibrate. An oval, neon yellow portal opened, afloat centimeters off the ground. I turned back to face Blaze, Amy and Silver. "Mind if I do the honors by entering it first?" I smirked back at them. They nodded.

As soon as my foot entered the portal, I felt a rush of adrenaline soar through my system. Below me were thousands of daises, lavenders and orchid flowers spread across the land. Bright, mushroom-like trees stood with absolute grandeur. In the distance were verdant, steep, uneven hills accompanied by the largest of rocks. Small yet clear puddles of water scattered in every corner. Wisps, of every shape, color and size flew around freely. No other species was to be found.

It was a demonstration of how beautiful nature can be. Ironically, it wasn't real. It was all just a fabrication of parts of the reality that our generation hasn't seen. The real world has evolved significantly. It still is. It is evolving too fast that we, as a Mobian race, are forgetting the little things and are amazed at sights such as this. All it took was a game to make me suddenly realize this.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud 'thud' that my head and the ground produced. Brushing the soil off my attire, I glanced up at the three pairs of shoes that landed safely in front of me. "Ouch." I winced. My health bar decreased by a mere decimal, but still remained green. "So, we have to take a wisp and go? That's alright!"

A swarm of wisps flew to us, speaking in their confusing native language. One wisp caught my eye. This wisp was a light blue color, with three tentacles, one shaped similar to a lightning bolt. It had two narrowed, aggravated orange eyes. It had a circular head, with a spike pointing out backwards. I strolled toward it. An information icon had appeared above the wisp. It read:

' _Cyan wisps are able to levitate in midair at their own will. They are very, very fast. They can generate an extremely powerful energy called 'Hyper Go On' in their bodies, and is considered their life source. Cyan wisps can pass on a fraction of their 'Hyper-go-on' energy to other beings by entering into their body, which transforms them into the 'Cyan lasers' turning them into living laser beams.'_

Softly grabbing the Cyan wisp, I stroked its head. On the spur of the moment, I could feel a great sensation entering my body. I looked down at my hands. It was _glowing_! I ran toward the group, almost colliding with them. I could not stop shaking giddily.

"Whoa, this Cyan wisp is phenomenal! We're takin' this one, guys!" I said. The wisp slowly went out of my stomach, its eyes widening as if perplexed at the idea. We were basically kidnapping him for some stuck up bear in exchange for some money and experience points...

I raised my brow. Was this a good idea? A tap popped up: _'This species can be used an assist. Assists can help you with defeating enemies and finding items.'_

Silver ran to me, panting. On his back was a white wisp, with one pink eye and two antennae coming out of its head. It also had a rather cute curl. "Sonic, we're taking this one. His name is Yacker. He seems to understand me very well." The white wisp circled him in an overly-friendly manner, and nodded.

"What's its use, eh?" I laughed.

"Yacker is a great wisp! He increases my speed greatly!"

I smirked. "That's because you're a slowpoke, Silver. You were already panting after you ran- like half a mile. The Cyan wisp is much more powerful."

Silver growled and stormed off. Blaze strolled toward me. A rather, intimidating aura surrounded me and I braced myself for whatever incoming punishment. "Wasn't you the one who stated that we were to become experienced, courageous players? And also said 'Team Sonic'- implying that you were the leader of the team in a rather narcissistic way? If so, then why are you acting as if you have the maturity-"

"Blaze, Blaze! Watch out!" I grabbed her instantly. We both fell into the ground, Blaze on top. I could feel something soft yet a heavy handful...

"Get off me! Stop squeezing my boob! Kyah~!" Blaze yelled, violently shoving me away with a blush displayed on her muzzle. I raised my hands in defence and shot her a guilty look but I only received an angry scowl from the feline. Out of the blue, aloud 'swoosh' passed by. I glanced up to see a large, violet monster hovering above us. A warning icon flashed before my eyes, reading: _'Mother Wisp has been poisoned after eating an unknown plant called 'nega'! Help tame her!'_ I grabbed Blaze's hand, running to no certain destination.

"That bear didn't tell us jack about the wisp's mother!" I shouted.

"That's because you interrupted the bear, you dunce!" Blaze puffed. "First you insult Silver, sexually assault me, and now this! Some kind of leader you are!" Ouch, my ego.

"Chill out! At least I saved you!" I came to a sudden stop. "Where are Silver and Amy? Yacker? Cyan?" I desperately looked to my left. Silver and Amy were running toward us along with the wisps.

"Dammit! Where did you guys run off to?" Silver furrowed his brows.

Ignoring his question completely, I pointed toward the wisp that angrily flew toward us. Mother wisp had a head shaped like a garlic bulb and had wide mouth with sharp teeth. On both sides of her head she had horns. Above was a large pink flower, an eye-like similar to a flower's gynaecium. The mother had ragged purple thorny tentacles stemming from the bottom of her head. At the end of each tentacle were sharp claws, as if they were Venus Flytraps. The feeling of desperation gradually decreased and soon formed into a burst of confidence. "See that guys? We're gonna tame that wild ass."

I summoned my katana whilst Silver produced neon energy balls. We both looked at each other knowingly. In unison, we cried: "Cyan, Ivory Wisp!"

Cyan entered me once again- this time, I was fully aware of its overwhelming power. My katana glowed.

"Attack the anything but its' eye! It is the weak point. Attacking the eye will only result in the Mother Wisp dying." Amy advised out, running to me. "We are to tame it!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Amy." I said, pacing myself. "Don't stress."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry! Just watch me tame big momma~!"

Silver's speed increased rapidly. He was almost as fast as me. "Boost!" He yelled, lifting himself off a nearby rock like a rocket. Midair, he clasped his hands together, producing a flicker of light. Progressively, the flicker of light soon became a large shining ball. He thrust his hands out and a stupendous amount of power was fired at the wisp, making it fly afar. Offspring wisps looked on, observing the battle. The mother wisps' heath bar lessened. "Your turn, Sonic!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "If the health bar turns yellow, it will become drowsy."

Aiming for the eye could kill the wisp. Therefore, it is best for me to deliver a significantly weaker attack. "Cyan, get out." I said, pointing to my torso. That Cyan wisp was strong, so I'm not going to use it. Cyan obeyed and flew out quickly. It joined its siblings. I put my katana back into my inventory. The wisp recovered from Silver's hit and came flying furiously.

I balled my fist.

Steadily running up the hill, I somersaulted into the air, curling into a ball.

"That looks like a homing shot!" _No shit Sherlock, Silver..._

I collided with the mother wisp's eye. It kinda stung, but that didn't matter. Its' health bar reduced to a yellow and the wisp collapsed on the ground. A small, thorny purple rose arose from its mouth surrounded by a white substance that smelt like acidic Cheetos. Tapping on to my inventory, I took the healing potion and poured it into mother wisp's mouth. Mother wisp slowly returned to her normal appearance. She resembled a light pink jellyfish, with pink markings on the sides, and fungus-like hair. She also had three eyes with cyan irises.

' _You have gained the hunter skill and received six hundred and fifty experience points.'_

"It seems like we're done." I walked back to the group. I was suddenly hugged by the mother wisp.

"Yeah. Yacker and Cyan were granted permission for their mother for them to go with us. It was pleasant seeing them, yelling _mama!_ " Silver cuddled Yacker.

"Silver and Sonic, you two were considerably skilled. I admire it." Amy complimented. Amy's impressed because I've got mad skills, aye!

Blaze raised her brows. "However, we were only an audience."

"We've only started as a team. We still have to develop." Amy awkwardly smiled. In front of us, a portal opened.

 _I guess we have a long way to go..._

We returned to floor nineteen, and visited the NPC. The wisps however, refused to join the bear. As a result, he provided an examination of the wisps for his research and let us go, granting us our reward.

"Do you think Tropical Paradise has a hotel, Silver?" I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Let's go, guys."

* * *

' _Take my lead; I'll set you free!'_

* * *

 ** _This chapter was a bore to write, but it is informative regarding the way Evernite works. I have not updated in a while, I apologize. I am however, looking forward to developing the team as a whole, and including more game references._**

 ** _Please do review- I have many aspirations for 'Virtual Reality' but I feel hesitant as I am unaware of my reader's opinion. It will greatly motivate me if you did! However, I am thankful the views, favorites and follows and the reviews have gotten so far._**


	6. Filled With Determination

Name: _Amy Rose_ Age: _Sixteen_ Class: _Weapon Summoner_

* * *

The sound of a curtain drawing interrupted my sleep. I groaned from the sudden sunlight shining against my face coming from a nearby window. How long have I been sleeping? Successfully managing to open both eyes, I yawned. I was only wearing my ivory turtleneck, black skirt and stockings. Four white walls. One small cupboard. The door to the bathroom. Two random pictures and a brown carpet. On the double bed, was Blaze sleeping soundly beside me. I gently lifted the saffron bed sheets off my body.

"Good afternoon, Amy."

"Afternoon?" I uncharacteristically squeaked. Sonic was standing right in front of me, a boyish grin plastered on his face. His t-shirt had marks and his jeans were slightly ripped. He looked sightly, even though his quills were messy. "How did you get in here?"

"Yeah," He sat beside me. The close proximity between us resulted in my temperature rising- I was never this close to the opposite gender. I wasn't used to it. In reality, if a boy were to come close to me, everybody would jump on to the conclusion that we were dating. That boy's reputation would plummet down to a _minus_ number. It was embarrassing to admit that Sonic was the first person of the opposite gender to sit close to me; approximately ten centimeters apart. But it wasn't in reality, was it? _Therefore, that doesn't count._

"I and Silver slept on the floor. We're saving money."

"That's nice of you two. Where's Silver?"

Sonic shrugged. "The boy ran off."

I had nothing else to say and I struggled to continue the conversation- conversations like this were awful, in my opinion. _'Why?'_ You may ask, because I was terrible at it. Every attempt would eventually result in an uncomfortable, lengthy and tedious silence. I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. In the corner of my eye, Sonic was still gazing at me, occasionally blinking. He still had a small smile on his face - internally _screaming_ at the fact that there was an awkward sixteen year old beside him in a hotel room, not even replying to his previous comment.

"U-um," I stammered. "You're level thirty already, huh?" I was asking a question I already knew the answer to. _Fail._

"Yeah. You're level twenty four, isn't it?"

"Yes…I've only been doing bonus quests."

"That's pretty impressive Amy, considering the fact that you've been only doing bonus quests. It's hard to level up that far. Blaze and Silver are only one level ahead of you. A while and you'll catch up with me. Amy?" Sonic suddenly grabbed me. I pushed myself away from him and faced the wall. _H-he can't see me like this!_

"Y-yes, S-Sonic…?" I turned to him.

"I'm going to train you!" He said, suddenly determined. Leaping off the bed, he slipped on his red combat boots and threw his leather jacket over his shoulder. I quickly put on my black leather boots. Blaze was already awake, fixing her yukata.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Blaze." I apologized. She raised her head from the bed, and got up lazily. "Sure."

Following Sonic downstairs, we reached the lobby of the hotel. Further down the narrow corridor, was a café. Sonic was already there. He reached into his pocket, handing me what seemed to be a chilidog. I sat down at a nearby table, and the tall hedgehog followed suit. He inhaled the greasy sausage. He looked like a squirrel eating his chilidog; nibbling at an acorn too large to fit in its mouth. He almost looked like a child, eating their birthday cake. "This is delicious!" He said.

"It is recommended that you do not speak with your mouth full, Sonic."

He swallowed the remaining food in his mouth. "You haven't taken a bite of your own."

"O-oh."

"Why, too preoccupied on staring at me while I eat? Aw shucks, you're makin' me blush!"

I gulped, taking a bite of the chilli-dog. A spicy sensation inflamed my tongue, sending me into a fit of frenzy. Sonic causally pushed the jug placed on the table over to me, and without hesitation I chugged it down.

I quickly became conscious of what I have done. I wiped the chilly sauce off my mouth with my sleeve. He was right in front of me, yet I decided to act so unhygienic, so 'unladylike'. I have caught the negative attention of him, and possibly the other players. I looked down, ashamed.

Unexpectedly, his chortles echoed in the cafe, causing strangers to search for the source of the loud bursts of laughter. "You should've seen your face!"

My brows rose in surprise. His reaction for my actions was the complete opposite of what I'd thought he'd do- which was to wriggle his nose in utter disgust. It was a common reaction. I could only blankly stare at him whilst laughing. He was the center of attention yet did not have a care in the world. His hand was outstretched. "Get your stuff ready, Amy. We're gonna train together."

Taking my items from my inventory, I wore my seemingly angular, lightweight metallic breastplate. I attached my cloak to my neck. "Where are we going to go, Sonic?"

"We are we going to go to the hub world's auditorium. Where we first met." We both headed to floor nineteen's portal. He dragged his finger through the floating tab of available floors and selected floor one. My muzzle flushed into a light crimson. _G-gah! Why was he saying it as if we were a couple?!_ _Stop it, we are only mere acquaintances who associate with each other due to the fact we are part of a team._

Within a matter of seconds we arrived at the hub world. It became overpopulated again. The open auditorium was filled with players conversing or observing others who were busy duelling. I turned to him. "Where shall we start?"

Sonic scratched his head. "I'm not sure, actually."

"I've got an idea. Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah," He tapped into his inventory. "Every weapon summoner has got a piss poor gun. I main swords."

"I want you to use it." I said instantly.

I am in a team. Therefore, it is a requirement for me to contribute significantly; in this case, I am to fight alongside three others and commit to my goal. _I'm not going to give up on myself just yet. To lead a life that differed from reality. That's why I loved gaming. It took me away from the monstrosity called life._ I summoned my unused claymore sword- a sword I earned from a much difficult bonus quest long ago.

"Huh?"

"Use it." I steadied my grip on the sword. "A sword has nothing against a gun. But I need to improve my defense."

"We're duelling?"

"No. We're just practicing."

Sonic smirked. "I'd like to battle you one day."

Sonic would completely wreck me on a one on one duel. "Be careful, Amy. I don't want to harm you." He gazed at me.

' _I don't want to harm you'. This...this sentence was contradictory to physical and mental harm that I once experienced. Unfazed, I have now become. However, hearing you say that reemerges the same feeling that I had when you asked me once again to join your team._ _I really appreciate it, Sonic. I really do._

It was what I wished I had the confidence to say. The sudden sound of a gunshot flooded my ear drums, producing an annoying, ringing sound. Smoke evaporated from the gun's muzzle and the scent of gunpowder reached my nose.

 _Think!_

The bullet flew past my shoulder- my hair swiftly blew to the side. Sonic jogged toward me, face wrinkled in agitation. "Amy, pay attention!"

"Sorry, I was lost with my thoughts. Let's try again."

 _When you draw the gun, you accept responsibility and the possibility of someone dying._ That must be difficult for Sonic but I took this upon myself.

He stood, the gun pointed directly at me. My heart started racing; fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into my eyes like light at the end of a tunnel. _Click! -_ cocking. I started to panic, almost forgetting to breathe. His tawny middle finger wrapped around the trigger, drawing it back. My surroundings blurred as I focused at the gun a distance away from me. Focusing on other things can be fatal.

I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling my throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in my body. I positioned my sword, making sure its fuller was facing Sonic.

 _Bam._ An airborne killer, sailing toward me.

Forty five degree turn to the right.

As the bullet drew nearer, I immediately shifted to the 'hanging right' sword position. The fuller of the sword clashed against the bullet, and clattered down onto the stone ground. My fingers traced the edge of the claymore, but faintly enough not to cut myself.

"Ah, that was pretty badass Amy!" His gripped my scrawny arm. "Shall we move on to cutting bullets? Maybe a swordfight?"

"Sonic, do you think my claymore will be powerful enough?"

"C'mon Amy, you never know 'till you try!"

* * *

An hour passed.

Gasping for air, I dropped to my knees. My fur clung on to my turtleneck; my temperature hotter than an average heat wave in a Libyan desert. My skirt was getting clammy and my legs were bruised from the accidental hits that I had given myself. The claymore was less than a meter away, chipped at the edges. I sighed audibly. Sonic's katana without a doubt was vastly superior.

Sonic was leaning against a pillar, casually observing the players around him. His green orbs darted side to side, analyzing the swift yet rough movements of the surrounding players battling it out. He had one hand in his jean pocket, with the other holding his leather jacket over his shoulder. His blue, long and big ears twitched occasionally. A neutral expression painted on his face. Effortlessly, he appeared to be alluring. _What was on his mind...?_

An abhorrent growl erupted from my stomach, sounding a bit too similar to a dying whale.

"Those times when diarrhea strikes." His cheerful yet self-conceited voice. It was him.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Amy, I'm the very definition of fast. The crème de la crème of fast, baby."

Another growl escaped my stomach. I wore my hood.

"C'mon Amy, let's grab a bite-"

I ignored Sonic's rather generous offer and fixated my attention on a female teen no older than eighteen coolly striding toward us. This female had a pale muzzle, with bright aqua irises and thick eyelashes. She had lavender fur; with quills including a fringe, in a style similar to an Echidna's. It also had violet tips at its ends, swaying with each step she took. She wore a red headband around her head and wore a short, sleeveless purple turtleneck and a long matching skirt with large open silt in the middle. It showed of her lavender thighs. Her brown knee-high boots were leather with faux fur cuffs. Her chest was protected with a breast plate. On her hands were metal gauntlets. Hung on her waist was a thin, black sword sheath. She had an amazing physique- like Sonic, she was a mesomorph. This girl held the very capabilities to be a model.

Her fur color and red headband reminded me of Blaze, however.

"Hi, the names Perci." The stranger stood in front of us. She was even _better_ up close.

Sonic smiled brightly. "Yo, names Sonic. You're hot," Perci rolled her eyes, dismissing Sonic' flirtatious but honest compliment. What was he aiming for? I could not help but feel annoyed at Sonic's unnecessary statement. He edged closer to her. "You know, I don't mind you joining us in our training, and maybe we could become friends-"

I mentally sighed. She folded her arms and raised her brow. "Damn, I didn't know there were fuckboys on Evernite."

"So I'm the first fuckboy? Ah, that's an achievement."

"Who is the girl beside you?"

I turned my head away from Perci, not to create eye contact. "Amy Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Amy. Normally, I would protect the hub world as it is my duty. However, I as offered a chance for a break, so I took the opportunity to visit the auditorium once again. Then I saw you and Sonic fighting." I stared into the distance. I wondered to myself: _'Why the sudden interest?'_

"You appear to me as a skilled person,"

 _I appear to be skilled, but I am not skilled. I am only getting used to the environment around me._

"Amy... I want to duel with you." Sonic instantly looked over to me, giving me a knowing look as if to say: ' _Amy, take this duel as your test.'_

"Okay." I said. An invitation of a friendly two minute duel hovered in front of me. I examined the auditorium. Sonic rushed to a nearby pillar- a safe distance away from us and gave me a thumbs up. Players were taking a seat- perhaps they were going to watch us fight?

"I must warn you- I have a reputation for being unbeatable when it comes to duels. In fact, I hold a local record. Good luck." Perci winked. I accepted the invitation.

 _Five..._

I stood blankly, staring up at the fierce female before me. "Good luck to you." I managed to say, the words rolling out of my mouth like tumbleweed.

 _Four..._

Players seemed to be exchanging bags of money and casually chatting amongst themselves. I glanced at him. He was watching eagerly. I bit my lip, eyes dancing to every pixel of the environment I was in. My breathing and heartbeat began to speed, filling my ears.

 _Three..._

I summoned my silver rapier. My claymore was not useful anymore. I have yet to upgrade my swords. Or, find much more durable, powerful swords, like Sonic's Japanese katana. Perci drew her weapon- a shiny machete. A weapon too short to be a sword, but too long to be a knife.

 _Two..._

We both transitioned into stances. Pressure arose in my chest, feeling the crowd's eyes on us. Perci's confidence was antithetical to my doubt and lessened the possibility of me winning the duel.

 _One..._

I clenched my left fist. She smirked.

 _Go!_

Her overwhelming speed caught me off guard. Perci charged at me with her machete upheld and struck it down. I dodged her hit with my sword and delivered a weak punch to her arm. I quivered under her intimidating gaze. Perci's quick reflexes left me unable to land another hit on her.

 _One minute thirty seconds..._

Every hit that I tried to give was unsuccessful. She took another powerful shot at me, managing to slice my breast plate in half; also tearing my turtleneck, centimeters away from my abdomen. I took a few steps back. Suddenly, I fell onto the ground with a stinging sensation on my shin.

She was rushing toward me. Frantic with fear, I tried to get up and limped to my original position. I couldn't run away.

 _Thirty seconds..._

"Dark Rosaria!" She cried. Her machete glew a dark purple.

The sudden feeling of terror washed over my body as I was violently knocked into the air and stabbed continuously into my chest. I felt my heart beating erratically, and a scream of pure anguish escaped my mouth. I felt my eyes water.

I allowed myself to hit the floor with a thud.

 _Perci wins!_

The overlooking crowd erupted with rejoice and cheers. My surroundings were blurred by my tears. I rubbed them off with the back of my palms. I sat up. Sonic's face. He shook his head at me- the demonstration of sheer disappointment. The overlooking players either occasionally whispered to their acquaintances or simply scoffed at me. I felt hot tears swelling up my eyes. I wiped them away again, refusing to cry. _Crying was something I used to doing regularly, but not in public._ Meanwhile, Perci was walking away, her back facing me.

 _Give up, Amy._ _Just look at your pathetic shitty self._ _Do not even bother, look at them, they are already aware of your shittyness. Even Sonic. You're practically reeking of shittyness. Ew._ _No! She was strong, very strong. However, I cannot allow my reputation of a swordswoman to get damaged even further!_ _I've only j-just started..._

"That was a bad game Amy. I overestimated you. However, you tried your best, and that what matters."

My fist clenched. _In that world_ , I was looked down upon, I was...

 _Dammit, I am not going to be that girl! That girl in that world! I am different! I am here in Evernite Online, paving a different route for myself!_

 _But it was almost like I was lying to myself._

With the small percentage of confidence I had left, I sped to Perci. "I demand a rematch."

She raised her brow. "A rematch, you say? Are you sure? I have to return to guarding the markets soon."

The audience was at a standstill as I sent her an invite of a five minute duel. "Yes."

"Five minute? You don't have to do this against your will Amy. You look pressured." Her bright irises peered at me, hesitant. I was indeed pressured...pressured to erase my defeat. I slowly nodded and she accepted the duel.

I wanted to do this. I did not want to disappoint myself again. I wanted to prove, in one way or another, that I was worthy. I wanted to prove to Sonic that I was worthy of being on his team. I wanted to prove that I was not to be mocked.

I wanted to stand up for myself, for _once_.

My jaw tightened. Silence lingered in the air. In anticipation, they watched us. His gaze landed upon me, like a heavy rock. She was a distance away from me- no scratches, no damages and no bruises. I was hungry, exhausted physically, but my brain said otherwise.

 _Three, two, one...Go!_

A surge of adrenaline pumped into my blood stream. My left foot stepped back as I re-summoned my rapier and moved the word in an arc over. Perci got into a stance, ready to attack. She ran, letting out a battle cry. The sound of metal clashing against each other vibrated my ears.

Spinning kick. Her head whipped back as the heel of my boot collided with her face. Double backflip. She staggered and winced in pain, but soon recovered. "You're filled with determination." She said, smirking. We circled each other. Perci swung her machete toward me which I managed to parry instantly. We continued, our weapons clashing with each other. I transitioned my feet at a ninety degree angle, fully extended and heel on the ground. Thrusting my sword right into her, I twisted it around. "Sword impact." I whispered, and Perci was flung into the sky, blown by the wind.

She fell down onto one knee, clutching her chest. Using her sword as support, she got back up and swung at me, aiming for my head. As I parried it away, I tightened my grip, taking a step closer to her. She swore in frustration as my sword countered hers vertically. With the simple movement of me jerking my rapier, Perci lost her grip of her machete and dropped. Clunk.

Shock, doubt and defeat wrinkled her features as the realization of the rematch gradually seeped in.

 _Ten seconds..._

I smiled. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Perci remained silent and slowly turned to her machete. _Psych!_ I dashed toward her; my rapier cutting through her multiple times. Her armor and clothing ripped, and her health bar dropped. Eleven hit combo.

Irregular, rapid breathing. Dilated pupils. She collapsed onto the ground, panting. She had bruises all over body, and her dress was ripped. Me? I looked disastrous.

I held my hand to Perci whilst my sword slung over my shoulder. _"I may have been the hundredth person that you've defeated, but I will always be the first person that you have lost to."_

Suddenly, she took my hand into hers. "Thank you, thank you Amy..." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Before I moved into an urban area, I lived in a small, remote village. My family was known for protecting the village, until a rival tribe attacked. I was still a mere ten year old, and I was not capable of defending myself, nor the village. I regretted it; refusing to participate in my father's daily training. If I had, maybe some villagers wouldn't be dead. I then escaped with my mother and twin sister. The thought still pains me to this very day, Amy. So then, I bought this game and its' console. I decided in Evernite, that I'd take up the job protecting the hub world along with others- the hub world guardians. Duelling was simply a hobby that only gave me false hope that I was capable of defeating my rivals. I gained a reputation of being the _'iron queen'_ thus earning me new found pride and distracted me from my regret. However, in life, no matter what, there's always going to be someone, somewhere, that is better than you in something. Realizing this, I now feel that it would be better to focus on the present. Thank you Amy." With that, she picked up her machete and limped out of the auditorium.

"Hey, wait-" I hoarsely cried out, but the female only looked back at me with a sorrowful smile. "Do not let your past destroy you." I finished quietly. Perci was long gone.

A large tab appeared- I had leveled up, and gained experience points.

The crowd however, remained silent. Some were either stricken, flabbergasted or completely baffled. I gritted my teeth- they were cheering for my defeat, but not my victory. I turned to the blue hedgehog; our eyes met. His lips pulled back and a grin widened across his muzzle. Every negative thought of mine vanished and was replaced by the image of him smiling.

It made me joyful.

Sonic walked over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. "You did it Amy."

I scratched my quill, blushing bashfully. "It was a bit of a struggle."

"Honestly, I expected you to do better in the first duel so I was disappointed. But when you kicked her ass after, through your determination, it exceeded my previous expectations. I am proud of you Amy."

"Thank you, Sonic. I really, really appreciate it. " I squeaked, turning away from him.

"Thank you...?" He asked, cocking his head to side.

"N-nevermind!" I laughed nervously. "Aren't we supposed to buy the hut?"

"Oh yeah. At first, I considered building our own home, but I'd doubt we'd find the time."

* * *

We both silently walked back to the portal, selecting floor five.

Windy Hill was indeed a refreshing atmosphere. We strolled into the field, being careful not to disturb its serene environment. The viridescent grass swayed, as if they were dancing. Small, wee birds perched on their nests chirped happily. I brushed off moss from the rough, unsmooth trunks of the many pine trees with toadstools placed at its bottom. Ladybugs chirred, flying around and bees flew to the sparse, colorful bush of flowers collecting nectar. Brown leaves crunched underfoot as we continued to explore. Harmless stray animals attempted to hide away from our eyesight. Across us was a beautiful river. Smooth pebbles nicely placed along its edge. It flowed quickly, with occasional ripples. The cool smooth flow mingled with the sound and smell of that creek, and was etched into my memory. I shaded my eyes as the sun shone down through the many oak tree branches, the warm rays tingling on my arms. The feeling of security smothered me like the warm air. The wind whispered a lullaby and feeling of security calmed my worries.

We came across a stone path, leading us to a hut.

An NPC appeared: "Would you like to purchase or rent a hut?"

We nodded. "We would like a two bedroom hut to buy. Is it fully furnished?" Sonic questioned.

"Indeed it is! Packed with two double bedrooms, two bathrooms with modern showers and a large kitchen and small, comfortable living room. Also includes a balcony! Its modern interior has state of the art technology suited to your needs!"

Dang, that commercial voice.

"I'd gladly have it then," Sonic handed a sack containing the two hundred thousand jewel. The NPC gave him the keys before fading away and the hut was ours. Was buying house this easy? "Amy, let's not see it until we need it."

"Why not?" I questioned his intentions.

"We'll use it when we need it, Amy. And plus, I want Silver and Blaze to be with us when we come to it." I nodded. Although his vague statements were bewildering, I saw no issue in it.

My stomached rumbled, once again.

"Let's eat, Amy." He sniggered, increasing my embarrassment. "I get hungry often too."

We both sat cross legged on the grass until Sonic placed a baguette, an uncooked steak and a chilidog wrapped in tissue on his lap. "I swear I eat more than this. It's all I have now. Sorry."

I could not refrain myself from giggling. "It's alright. I'd like to have the baguette. Chilidog? Never again. Besides, it seems to be your favourite food."

Whilst handing me the baguette, he nodded. "It tastes good, for a two star food."

"Food has levels?"

"Yes, it is unusual, but they do. It is based on how much ingredients are used, with level five being the highest."

My mind traced back to my encounter with Perci. _What if_ she didn't realize this? _Would_ she still be stuck in a paradox of false pride and regretting the past? _Would_ she still decide to join the team of people protecting the hub world? I questioned our encounter. Duelling was simply a way of escaping the regret that haunted her. However, she did not have to regret- the massacre was coincidence. And her not attending her father's training would not have determined the whole fate of her village- people would have still died. I still empathized. She wasn't the only one. I have had many, many regrets that I even have lost count of.

Then it hit me.

No matter how big or small, whether negatively or positively, we have the power to affect others lives. Even if you were male or female, homosexual or heterosexual, child or not, we had the capabilities. A small, kind gesture can change what others perceive of you. A suicide note can drive the people closest to you into devastation.

"Amy?"

I bit into my baguette as soon as I heard his voice. " _Hm_?"

"You were daydreaming."

"Oh."

Then, my careless self decided to asked a rather, confidential question, as to resume the paused conversation. "What were your intentions with Perci?"

His concerned look slowly transitioned into a look of discomfort as the edges of his mouth pulled down, causing a heart wrenching frown. "I wanted to see how you would react." He said it bluntly, his voice monotone.

"Why?"

"Amy, why do you speak so quietly?"

That was unfair, striking with a question of his own, not even answering mine. I was curious as to why he did not ask, but I decided to not interfere, as he displayed discomfort, and I did not intend for that to happen."I was always one to speak rather quietly."

Yes, and it was easy for me not to stand out, and contributing even more to my introverted nature.

"Oh."

"Sonic, I think I want to become even stronger now."

"What makes you think that, Amy?"

"I want to find myself. I want to be different in Evernite Online." I said, almost inaudibly. Then I spoke louder. "I want to clear Evernite by affecting people's lives in a positive light."

"You already have, Amy."

"How?"

Instead, he chuckled to himself and continued eating his chilidog.

 _Sonic was a mystery. He acted so openly, yet you knew little about him. And it made me even more curious._

* * *

 _ **When I was writing this chapter, I felt depressed. But, after writing this chapter I was very happy and it was a fun experience.**_

 _ **Perci's backstory is similar to her lore in Sonic Boom. I admire her and was one of my favorite parts of this chapter, as well as the fight scenes and Amy's thoughts.**_

 _ **I portray Amy Rose as an insecure teenager who decided to reinvent herself through Evernite Online. However, there is much, much more to Amy regarding her insecurity. I hope you look forward to Amy's characterization in Virtual Reality.**_

 _ **When Sonic responded to Amy's question regarding Perci, it may hint back to what Sonic said about his life in the real world.**_

 _ **I have two questions for you, it is not compulsory to answer- firstly, do you think Amy's encounter with Perci changed her? And secondly, what do you understand by Sonic's reply of 'You already have, Amy.'?**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed chapter six of 'Virtual Reality', and peace out!**_


	7. The First Time

_**It has indeed been a while. I'd like to thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews for 'Virtual Reality'. I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

Name: _Sonic the hedgehog_ Age: _Seventeen_ Class: _Weapon Summoner_

* * *

" _We love you, Sonic the hedgehog!" They all screamed in unison, cheering and raising their fists in the air. I puffed out my chest in pride as a nearby phone's camera flashed. I coolly strode down the hallway, donning my famous half smirk, with my friends alongside me. As I headed to my locker, I found myself colliding with someone._

" _Hey! Watch where you're goi-"_

" _Dude, chill." I said, reassuring my short tempered friend. I glanced down to see a figure sporting a hoodie, leaving me unable to see their face and was surrounded by a few biology and history textbooks. The figure struggled to pick up all the heavy textbooks and their black converses squeaked against the tiled floorings. The figure stumbled to the floor again- which resulted in bystanders laughing and scoffing at the sight. From their hoodie, their earphones dropped to the floor, echoes of a guitar riff playing. The figure struggled to regain their composure, but stood up. They turned to me, eyes full of envy, anger…and woe. They picked up their books and walked away solemnly._

* * *

With an audible sigh, I cautiously opened one eye. The sunlight from the hotel room shone directly into my face. Dust motes flew around the room. _The actual heck was that? It was strange. I have never had that kind of reaction to me ever. Whatever…_

I pulled the duvet over my head, as an attempt to fall asleep again. Yesterday, Silver had returned late from mysteriously disappearing- in which he had claimed as _'training'_. Also, I had to go through a difficult process of carrying Amy bridal style against her will back to the hotel. Man, she's stubborn.

" _I have two legs of my own, Sonic!"_

Bet she secretly enjoyed it.

 _Wait._ I abruptly sat up to see Amy sprawled on the bed snoring with Silver's huge ass weed quills on her face. Blaze was curled up in a ball in the corner of the bed, dangerously close to falling off. Slowly, I climbed off the bed.

I haven't cleared floors in a while… " _Wake up!_ "

Silver lazily rolled off the bed, cursing in slight annoyance. Blaze fell off the bed yawning and Amy sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Today will be the day when we start clearing floors as a team!"

"How many floors have you cleared again, Sonic?" Silver asked, whilst stretching his arms.

"Thirty one floors? There's not many people who would want to clear floors in Evernite. Everyone's scared shitless of death. So probably floor thirty two is still locked."

"I see."

"Everyone fix up your armour! We're gonna clear though floors until we're tired."

"Easier said than done." Blaze rolled her eyes.

Amy shifted uneasily, looking down at her ripped outfit. "Uh Sonic, after the fight with Perci, I don't think my-"

"I think I've got some spare armour for you- one that I haven't worn before." Blaze suddenly turned to Amy, her fingers scrolling through her inventory until she came to a stop. A neatly folded outfit appeared in her hands, and threw them to Amy. Amy stood idle, clutching the borrowed clothes. "Uh…thank you." She looked at us and gulped, beginning to remove her stockings.

I cleared my throat. "There's a bathroom." I watched her embarrassingly scurry to the bathroom and slam the door behind her.

"So, Blaze and Silver, any questions?" They both shook their heads. We stood in silence as we patiently waited for Amy.

She rushed out of the door, covering her face and shuffled next to Blaze. She wore a long black dress with slits at its side, exposing her legs which sported amethyst stockings and leather ankle boots. She wore a short black cloak and arm sleeves. _Hmm_.

"Well guys, this is going to be our first time clearing a floor as a team!"

"How are floors like?" Amy asked.

"It's like fighting against a boss knowing that there's sixty eight more bosses ahead."

"And knowing that you can really die fighting." Blaze added bluntly. Amy tensed, and sucked in a shaky breath of air.

"You're scaring Amy." I said.

" _No, I'm just being real._ "

"Well, this is what she signed up for when she joined the team." Silver commented, heading toward the door. Blaze nodded.

"I don't like your-"

"Sonic, what Silver and Blaze are saying is unfortunately true. I don't want to succumb to the masses with a false sense of reality within this game."

I sighed. Despite how negative it was, it was the truth, and I had to accept it. I'm not a pessimist, but in this situation, it was hard to find positivity in a negative environment.

At first, when I started as a solo player, all I felt was determination. But then, this determination decreased as I became more aware of the presence of death in the game- not that I wasn't aware of it in the first place. There were many deaths that I witnessed. First being the players in the first floor. The few people I loosely associated with- a majority dead. As I continued, the less and less people would join clearing floors.

Then I ended up alone. Fighting alone was strange; an unfamiliar feeling which made me unhappy.

 _And so I sought for company._

 _And received it._

I sat down on the bed ignoring the perplexed stares of Silver, Amy and Blaze.

 _And so my desire for company traced me back to reality._ _Reality was my determination. Me surrounding company- family, friends, acquaintances and even rivals, was my reality._

And I missed it. And this resulted in me forming a team. Even though I wanted Tails in the team but I felt I had to accept his independence as our friendship was based on supporting each other despite our differences.

This was no time to dwell on my thoughts, _heh._

I stood up, reassuring my team with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

After quickly checking out of the hotel, we quickly traveled to Tropical Paradise's portal.

"Guys, get ready. You don't know if the boss is gonna pop right up or if we have to go to a dungeon. Evernite is unpredictable." I warned, knowing the Tower Of Destruction's unusual structure. "Do you all remember your roles within the team?"

"I hope you don't leave I and Amy out like last time." Blaze commented. I raised my arms in defense. "Ah, c'mon! That was a bonus quest- not even a floor! Wait- can you die in bonus quests?"

"Depends on what type of bonus quest it is- if it has an opponent you need to defeat, then yes." Amy answered.

I quickly scrolled to floor thirty two and selected it. As the portal sucked us in, I felt Blaze grab my arm. Now, that's a first.

 _Sleeping Egg Zone._

 _Was that cheesy 8-bit music playing in the background?_ I cringed.

Ice-tipped mountains stood with grandeur; surrounded by still, fast flowing rivers. On the grassland were parallel barbed wire fences stretching out to stone arena in ruins.

"I guess it's not a full on boss fight. We have to run through the fences to the ruins."

"I'm not particularly fond of running." Blaze sighed.

"You're very fast actually." I winked. "C'mon!"

I surged though the fences, the others trailing behind me. The wind blew violently in my face, my arms outstretched behind me as I continued. It was considered unusual, but that was how I would normally run in the real world- on the school tracks. I grinned; looking behind me. Amy was close behind with Blaze- I was surprised. She peered at me, her eyes filled with distress. "Don't worry, Amy."

All of a sudden, a bullet met my calf, knocking me straight into the grass, wincing. My health bar lowered, dramatically. Amy hovered over me, as if she was acting as shield. _I just gave Amy every reason to worry._

I turned back. Mechanical animals from all different directions loaded with firearms randomly started attacking us. Silver, who was flying over us, formed a large telekinesis shield. "These animals are familiar," He observed. "Buzzer, Motobug, Catterkiller and Clucker!"

Amy squat down, eyeing the enemies above her. She summoned her pistol, reloading it. "I'm running low on ammo so I'll be careful not to waste these bullets." She turned to me, concerned. "Sonic, are you okay? You're hurt pretty bad."

I looked down on my foot. There was a hole through my jeans, with a bloody wound. " _No shit_." I said dryly and continued to grimace in pain.

Blaze ran over to me. "Where's your healing potion, Sonic?"

" _Ah_ \- I used it on the Mother Wisp, remember?"

Blaze simply sighed and rolled up her sleeves. With the gentle movement of her staff, a purple glow surrounded my bullet wound, almost closing it up. Blaze rubbed her temples in frustration and threw her staff to the ground. "Not even a small wound!"

"Then you're gonna have to train harder." I smirked. She gritted her teeth, flashing her fangs.

"I'm trying to help you!"

" _And I'm just being real._ " She remained quiet.

"Blaze, attack from the ground. Sonic, take this." Amy handed me her healing potion.

"No, I'll be fine-"I lied.

They couldn't see me like this. I'm the leader. I'm supposed to be an example. I'm down, whilst they were doing the work. This was a huge blow to my ego and own self-image. In fact, this was the first time I was hurt badly completing a floor. The rest were a few cuts and scratches.

"No, you're our leader, you're important."

And what she said made me even _more_ ashamed.

"You're important, Amy. What if you get hurt?" I watched her squirm under my gaze and blush. She shook her head, as if to dismiss my statement.

 _Why did she deny her importance? She's just as important as everyone here. Everyone on the team_.

"You're distracting Amy." Blaze looked over to us over her shoulder whilst she produced a large fire ball. "I'm almost out of energy because of you, Sonic. Silver is struggling too."

This is totally not cool. I snatched the healing potion from Amy and chugged it down.

Amy gasped. "Sonic you're not supposed to drink-"

"I don't care." I sighed to myself as my wound healed and a wave of refreshment flowed down my body. "Blaze, thanks for the help and produce a fire shield so the enemies do not come close. Silver, that's enough. Attack on ground. Amy, fuck it up."

They nodded and proceeded with their attacks. Amy leaped in the air, targeting the enemies on the air. "Homing shot!" She cried as she shot three aligned motobugs. She somersaulted in the air, summoning her silver rapier and slicing more mechanical animals before successfully landing on the ground.

That was pretty badass.

"Cyan laser!" I yelled. The wisp flew around before taking over my body. I curled into a ball.

"Homing shot!"

"Telekinesis force!"

"A three hit combo would finish them off."

"Fire claw!"

In a matter of seconds, the swarm of enemies was destroyed. "Don't let your guard down. These were just a couple of enemies, not a boss."

"A couple, you say Sonic?" Amy chuckled. "That was quite a lot."

"Guys, look!" Silver shouted. A large mobile with a spring underneath came diving toward us. A saving progress icon floated above.

 _Bouncy Boss Robot_

Silver pointed excitedly "This a Dr Ivo Robotnik cameo! Look at the top of the robot!"

The top of the robot seemed to have a head shaped like an egg with a huge ass metallic mustache, googles for eyes and a carrot for a nose. "Who is Ivo Robotnik again?"

Oh wait, that egg head looking famous guy.

"Dude, you don't know who Ivo Robotnik is?! You're not a true gamer! He's like, one of the greatest Non-Mobian scientists ever apart from Gerald Robotnik who moved on to produce many fantastic retro games! He's the executive producer of Evernite Online, sadly…"

"You sound like a fanboy…do you have social life?"

Silver shook his head, furrowing his brows at me. "Apparently I don't have a social life. I don't care. I guess _you're one of those people_ , huh?"

 _What did he exactly mean by me being 'one of those people'…?_

And who is the actual producer of Evernite Online if Dr Ivo Robotnik is the executive producer?

He proceeded to snicker in spite of himself. "And before you ask, I don't know who the producer is. Before I entered the game, there were rumors of the creator revealing himself before the release."

Something fishy…

I remember when I unboxed the Virtual Gear- in the corner of the box, was the Paradox Foncè Studios logo- it was like a motorbike helmet, with a creepy skull on it. Not much was known about Paradox Studios, only that it was an indie first party game developer, and was responsible for both the virtual gear and Evernite Online.

Then it hit me. _"The Virtual Gear's powerful electro magnets can completely destroy a brain!"_ It's safe to assume that creepy guy who welcomed us into Evernite Online was an employee at Paradox Foncè Studios, as he was aware of the true intentions of Evernite Online and the Virtual Gear. Maybe Dr Ivo Robotnik too…

"Oh crap! Duck!" I yelled, grabbing the person closest to me, which was Amy. We rolled to the edge of the fence as the large robot jumped over us with its spring, knocking us mid-air.

"Let's jam!" I nodded at Amy. She looked down at her waist, where my arm was wrapped around. We landed on the ground.

The robot fired at us. Running toward the robot, I summoned my katana. I tightened my grip. Leaping into the air, I slashed down on the robot. _Shit, it was ineffective_. I backflipped back into the grass, desperately trying to think of a powerful attack.

The robot began firing again. I summoned my katana, deflecting each and every bullet with each and every move. I turned to Blaze, shooting her a knowing nod. She rushed forward, her fists filled with fire. With her arm extended, her fist collided with the robot at an alarming rate. The robot's mustache melted, and its health bar lowered. It jumped, attempting to crush us. Silver's telekinetic shield came into action as it the robot drew nearer and bounced off the shield. I don't think my katana will be useful apart from deflecting bullets.

I called for Cyan laser once again. Adrenaline flowed with in my veins; the will to strive suffused within me. I formed into a ball. I felt my skin clash against the cold metal, leaving the robot stunned.

Silver's power source symbols on his gloves began to glow as he lifted nearby large rocks from the ruins as he passed them to Blaze. She set them ablaze, and was thrown at the robot, causing its health bar to decrease immensely.

' _The real superpower of teamwork! Bonus: ten percent more damage!'_

I smirked.

A pink blur rushed past me. Amy grabbed the robot's spring, swinging around it. The robot jumped around in an insanely manner causing the ground to rumble whilst she struggled to hold on.

"Amy what the hell are you doing?!" I watched as Amy's legs dangled in the air.

"You'll know!" She said. "Give me your katana!"

" _What the hell?!_ " I yelled as I tapped into my inventory. I threw my katana and she caught it. "Be careful!"

"Thanks!" With a single swipe, the machine guns attached to the robot fell down into the grass. "Sonic, put back your katana. I'll get the gun."

I rose my brow. Enemy loot, huh? Pretty shitty. I never liked guns anyway. Amy's fingers detached from the spring from the robot and screamed as she fell. I sped to her, managing to hold her in my arms- if Amy hit the ground, she would taken some damage.

"Um, thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome."

"Um…So…we're gonna both shoot at the robots."

"But it wouldn't work."

"Blaze is gonna like, melt it with her fire- _you can put me down now!_ " She struggled under my grip, her muzzle gradually becoming red.

"Kitten! You know what to do."

Blaze whipped out her staff from its holder. Spinning it around in a circular motion, it slowly enveloped the robot, gradually melting.

"Silver, energy balls?"

"Comin' right up, Sonic."

Amy picked up the machine gun and began targeting the robot. With each shot, her body shook as the bullets fell to the ground. I could only watch in amazement as concentration reshaped her soft features. "I like this gun." She smiled.

The robot's was on the verge of getting destroyed completely. All of a sudden, I could hear little beeps…

" _Oh shit oh shit oh shit o shit oh shit-_ "

We all ducked under Blaze as she produced a fire shield.

There was a sudden almost blinding flash, spraying dusty rocks into the air and annihilating everything within its radius. Smoke emitted from the remains off the robot and there was a huge dent on the ground. As the flames danced surrounding us, my eyes burned from the smoke that filled the air and my lungs ached from lack of fresh air. I frantically glanced around for the others. They were safe. I could hear the crackling of the fire. I looked down at my clothes. Darkened.

A large tab hovered over us: _'You have gained seven thousand experience points and fifteen thousand jewel._ '

"We did it." I ran up to them, my hands motioning for a high five. Yet I did not receive one. "You guys did great!" Trying to ignore the evident awkwardness.

"I need to improve…" Blaze muttered to herself.

On the other hand, Silver was all smiles. "Your attack was so badass!"

Amy turned to me. "I can get used to this. I'm grateful that you let me into the team…" I rubbed her pale pink hair, poking fun at the evident height difference. She was so short…

I laughed as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I see you, going all commando on the robot. Wanna go for the next level guys?"

"I'm tired. All that defence." Silver moaned.

"Well, at least our health bars are still green! And, if we wanna beat this game, we have to keep going." I pointed to the portal's tab.

 _It will take time. It will hurt. It will require dedication. It will require dedication. We need to be persistent. We need to fight. And for every obstacle that comes, I swear I will not lose my goal._

 _To fight for freedom and survival._

* * *

 _ **Who do you think is the MVP of this chapter? And oh, Bouncy Boss Robot and Sleeping Egg Zone was based on Sonic Chaos.**_


End file.
